Aros Soul
Aros Soul is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story. He is a strange Human/Lion hybrid and Keyblader of light. He grew up in an orphan home in Blacklight City and eventually dicovered his destiney to become a Keyblade Master. He is traveling, with Max Goof and Sith, to free the worlds from the Heartless, uncover the secrets of his past and find Argus, his elusive father. Appearance Aros is a fourteen-year-old boy with certain physical features of a lion; most notably, his paw-like hands, his cat ears and his lion tail. He has a unique hairstyle; the back of his hair is cut very short and is dark brown, while a tuft of long, spiky hair is left uncut on the front of his head and is dyed blond. He has one blue eye and on green eye. He wears a red and blue hooded jacket over a dark gray T-shirt, silver bangles around his wrists and a silver collar around his neck, blue cargo shorts and red and blue boots. Personality Aros is a sly, adventurous, young man who loves to live on the edge. He likes to ride around around in his motorcycle, the Motor Blade, causing mischief wherever he goes. Despite this nature, he is actually a strong-hearted person who would rather die that leave his friends and often finds himself helping people he doesn't know out of pure pity. Aros has very few memories about his early childhood, although he does remember his mother and a lion-like man who he believes is his father, Argus. Weapons and Abilities Aros has been able to wield a keyblade ever since he could remember. Being a lion/human hybrid, he has superhuman agility and strength. He can also use several magical spells. Support Abilities Dodge Roll - Rolls out of the way of attacks. Block - Parries attacks aside. If timed right, it can send some projectiles back at the enemy. Counter Attack - Attacks enemy right after block. Grind - Allows Aros to zip along rails. He can perform basic attacks while grinding. Glide - Alows Aros to freely glide through the air. Spells Fire: Launches a blast of fire at the enemy Blizzard: Fires an icy beam that freezes the enemy in place. Thunder: Calls down a lightning bolt that strikes the enemy. Blind: Blinds the enemy, causing their attacks to often miss. Haste: Casts on himself to make him move faster. Limit Lion Blast: Runs about, slashing through enemies with his keyblade. He then performs a spinning slash that releases a powerful shockwave, devastating all enemies in range. Story Aros's past is still uncertain, but it is known that his mother was a normal human. His father, Argus, was very secretive and worked for a large bio-chemistry lab called Knightro in the northern sector of Blacklight City. News about the Souls where-abouts were unknown after a murder accured at Knightro Labs and the Souls dissappeared from the city. One month later Aros's mother was found dead and three years later a mysterious, lion-like man dropped off young Aros at an orphan home in the eastern sector of the city and left without a word. Growing up in Blacklight City Aros grew up in the orphan home, causing trouble making friends with the other children and studying the lore of the Keyblade, which he was able to summon. Because of his appearance, he was never taken in by any family. When he grew older, he learned how to repair vehicles, alowing him to rebuild a motorcycle which he named "Motor Blade". Aros would ride around town, taking odd jobs from the city people and getting into more trouble. When he was fourteen, he rode into an abandoned junkyard and was attacked by strange, dark creatures. After fighting them off, Aros returned to the home to find a note for him in the mail, telling him to meet some one at the abbandoned Knightro Labs warehouse at midnight. Curious about what was going on, Aros decided to show up at the warehouse that night. Defending the City and Adventures into the Great Unknown At the warehouse, Aros met Sith and Max, two explorers who claimed to come from another world, via a magic portal. They said that their king had a mission for them and had sent them to Blacklight to find a person who weilded a weopon called a Keyblade. Before the team could finish their story, a group of the dark monsters attacked them. Aros, Sith and Max were able to fight them off after a short stuggle and Sith explained that these creatures were known as Heartless. He and Max's mission was to exterminate the Heartless, but in order to do this, they would need the help of a Keyblade Bearer. Max mentioned that the Heartless prey on the hearts of the living as well as the Hearts of the worlds, thus Aros would have to use his Keyblade to seal the keyhole to the heart of his world. After a long battle with the Heartless, saving civilians, defeating the heartless general and sealing the heart of the world, the two explorers asked Aros if they would join them on their mission. Aros agreed, stating that he had always wanted to see other worlds and perhaps find his lost missing father. Sith told Aros that they could modify his Motor Blade to turn into a Gummy Ship, a ship that could be used to travle to different worlds. Using his knowledge of tecnology and with Max's instructions, Aros was able to modify the Motor Blade as Sith had said. Aros said farewell to his friends at the home and the he and the others teleported towards a new world on Aros's new Gummy Ship. From World to World Aros, Sith and Max then traveled from world to world, helping the natives and taking out heartless. They arived in the Bandit's Desert after some time. Secrets in the Desert Due to information gathered from the natives of other worlds, Aros believes that his father will be found on a world known as the Bandit's Desert. After landing on the desert, the team is quickly attacked by a group of Bandit Heartless. However, after fighting them off for a while, a man named Darious appears and commands the Heartless to stop. Surprisingly, the Heartless do stop and Darious asks the team what they are doing in Bandit territory. Aros confesses that they are searching for someone, but doesn't care to mention who. Although listening to what Aros has to say, Darious is intrigued by Aros's Motor Blade and proceeds to check it out. However, Aros remarks that he doesn't let anyone touch his cycle and threatens Darious that he will "rip his arm off" if he touches it. Darious only laughs and states that he likes Aros's toughness. He suddenly notices something about Aros and tells the team to follow him back to his camp... Quotes Cutscenes "A keyblade...so that's what it is..." "I remember being carried...and the hot sun...and...*sigh*" "Heartless? Oh, those things! Right, I can handle them!" "You can't judge a book by its cover. Of course I'm strong, I'm half lion!" "Now I remember...someone who looked a lot like me. Some one who was also half lion....my...dad...?" "You touch my motorcycle...and I'll rip your arm off!!" "I have the heart of a lion, in more ways than one...is that why the Keyblade chose me?" "This is an adventure. I'm not afraid of getting hurt. I won't stop until I finish this mission. I'm Aros Soul, this is MY story...and YOU aren't a part of it!!!" Battle "Now!!!" (Using Combo) "Light it up!" (Using Fire) "Hold it!" (Using Blizzard) "Heads up!!" (Using Thunder) "Black out!" (Using Blind) "Step it up!!" (Using Haste!) "(Insert Party Member Name Here)!" (Beginning Limit) "Grrr...take THIS!!" (Limit) "Ha! Time's up!" (Finishing Limit) Victory "Haha! Like that?" "I knew I'd win!" (Winning a friendly battle) "Now you know...don't mess with me!" (Winning a boss battle) Loss "Oof...that hurt..." "Okay...you got me..." (Losing a friendly battle) "...no...not now..." (Losing a boss battle) Theme Song Aros's theme is "Breath into Me" by RED. Some of the lines in it can relate to Aros, such as "...when I don't know myself anymore" and "...I can't feel you, I'm falling...". Trivia Aros is based on Sora's original concept. His name is also "Sora" spelled backwards. Category:Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story